fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi's Mansion 3: Polter Pursuit/Halloween Scenario
The Halloween Scenario is a hidden new game mode in Luigi's Mansion 3: Polter Pursuit. It can either be purchased in the eShop, or, after completion of the original game, hold L on the title screen while selecting a file to access it. The "add-on", as it's called, has many new features, mansions, ghosts, and more. There are two parts/chapters in the game. General Differences *Ghosts must be weakened or stunned using the environment, surroundings or items before they can be caught with one of the three tools assigned with the player. *Ghosts have no sort of HP; after a while, they become giddy after using the surroundings against them, and can be captured. *There is no Dark-Light Device, Strobulb or Poltergust 3000, 5000 or 12000 assigned with the player. Gameplay Elements The Ectonet The Ectonet is the primary means of ghost hunting. It's a large net that can trap Bluespooks, Red Hiders, Gelatines and some of their sub-species. It can be thrown, or simply slashed over a ghost. Caught ghosts are Pixelshifted to the Vault. It's activated with A. The Specter Snare A large beartrap that can be dropped on the ground, mainly to catch Prowlers, Obamutts and Grabbers. It can also catch Bluespooks, Red Hiders, Gelatines and some of their sub-species that can't be caught with the Ectonet. It's activated with Y. Goggles of Clarity, De-Illusionator Two handful items that are the equilevant of Dark Moon's Dark-Light Device. The Goggles of Clarity can be equipped with L, and with it, invisible objects can be seen, and revealed like the Dark-Light Goggles in the Dark Moon ScareScraper. As there's no true Poltergust, there are no Spirit Balls. The De-Illusionator helps get rid of fata morganas spread around the mansion - illusions made to trick or harm the player - as well of other illusions. It's used with R. Basher Radar Bashers in this version of the game can not be seen unless they attack - not even with the Goggles of Clarity, unlike Prowlers. There's a radar to detect them, just like in the first game's beta. Ball 'n Chain A ball on a chain, used to catch the Possessor ghosts. When weakened by the Specter Snare, they'll faint for around 7,4 seconds - during that time, Luigi must quickly attach his tail to the gadget. This prevents the Posessor from flying, at which point Luigi can carry him to the Bunker. Super Poltergust 3001 A rocket-like Poltergust, allowing Luigi to fly on it like a rocket, and it can vacuum some ghosts. Take a ride ! Phantom Cage The Phantom Cage is the place where various ghosts are stored in (with the exception of the Slammers and Gobbers, who help Luigi). New Ghosts *Bluespook: Blue Greenies that attack with uppercutting Luigi. He can be caught with the Ectonet when his weak spot is revealed. *Strong Bluespook: Beware of this Bluespook ! He attempts to hit you with a karate chop. He also requires the Specter Snare to be caught. *Chained Bluespook: An even stronger Bluespook. He attempts giving Luigi a left, or right ! With that, we mean punching him, as if he was boxing. Whew. After being exposed to his weakspot, he can be sucked in with the Super Poltergust 3001 and stored in the Phantom Cage. *Doopliss Duplication: A fake Doopliss. He only appears in rooms with suits of armor. Have a suit of armor strike him with the weapon, then suck him in with the Super Poltergust 3001. He attacks with throwing orbs that intoxicate Luigi. *Red Hider: A pigment red Hider, that's way faster than a normal Hider. He throws three items at a time (two banana peels and one prpjectile, or vice versa). When exposed, use the environment to weaken him, then use the Specter Snare. *Crimson Hider: A crimson Hider (duh). Instead of flying to stuff, he teleports to it. Expose him before he escapes, then throw the Ectonet over it. *Carmine Hider: Self-explanatory. He jumps to stuff to hide in. He can't be exposed by interacting with it, so you'll have to wait for him to attack, then use the Specter Snare. *Gelatine: A Creeper on a plate, constantly moving. When he's about to attack, quickly throw the Ectonet over it. *More TBA Story At a Halloween Party, Luigi is having fun with the ghosts when suddenly, a black flash occurs, and all of the ghosts are gone. Luigi quickly runs to E. Gadd's Bunker. E. Gadd explains that he detected a strong signal from a ghost he never saw before: The Evaporator. The Evaporator demands Luigi to get him the Citrine, a gemstone, or else the ghosts are captured forever. Unbeknownst to the two, the jewel gives it's owner unlimited power... Mansions First Part *Cut Countryhouse: A normal countryhouse. The owners died due to The Evaporator killing them (unbeknownst to Luigi). *Imagined Indoors: A illusion house. Nothing here is like it seems, so you'll need the De-Illusionator. The Goggles of Clarity might also come in handy. *Ten Townhouses: A townhouse (duh). The problem is, it's sumberged in water. Creepy. *Rafter Radio: An old studio, where something is watching you from the ceiling... *In the Borough (I did my best thinking up alliterations, but I really couldn't find one here): An abandoned six street burg, next to the Town of Evershade, which can also be explored. Cars here drive by themselves, so watch out to not get run over. *Night Necropolis: An old research site. Watch out for collapsing bridges ! *Embraced Entity: A giant purple vortex embraced by tentacles. The final level of the first part. Here, the citrine is found. And you also discover The Evaporator's true intentions. Chapter Genesis *Trembling Fortress: Your average fortress. Reach the top to recover the Citrine... or at least attempt so. *Underground Storage: A storage built on catacombs. *Pumpkin Park: An amusement park known as Phantasm Land has been infested by ghosts, and by mind controlled Evershade Valley ghosts. The final main mansion. *Terrifying Takeover: A interstellar space station. It's a two mission mansion. In the first, you will find yourself attempting to shut down the Self Destruct system and freeing the captured ghosts. In the second, Luigi will have to escape the maze the lab has become and finally confront The Evaporator. Trivia *If the first letter of each first part's mansion is set in the order the mansions are traversed, the word "CITRINE" is spelled. The mansions in Chapter Genesis spell out nothing. All but three mansion names, in addition, is an alliteration. Category:Gameplay Category:Game Modes Category:Mods Category:Add-Ons